The Demacian's Light Reborn
by SirOrion
Summary: Jarvan IV fue rescatado de una muerta segura a manos del ejercito Noxiano, ¿Pero por qué tan decaído? ¿La derrota le revelo algo? ¿LeBlanc es precisamente quien dice ser?... ¿Habrá influencias en la Luz demaciana?
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

El bullicio en las calles del reino siempre se hacía ensordecedor ante mí llegada y el furtivo batallón que lealmente me seguían hasta la muerte, que tras volver de las guerras marchábamos con firmeza , las lejanas historias de campos ensangrentados estandartes demacianos izando por lo alto ilusionaban a los aldeanos y les alentaban esperanzas, las aventuras llevadas a cantos ya empezaban a sonar entre los trovadores de las tascas, épicas batallas llevadas a palabras incentivando a los pequeños críos a seguir ese camino de muerte y guerra, "El Camino Del Héroe"… nunca considerando realmente cual era el sentimiento de los "bravos guerreros" en la batalla, los tambores resonantes y los cuernos de batallas profanando los oídos con tal gutural sonido, que pocos lograba oír los lamentos de los muertos, solo hasta que el frió beso de la muerte rosaba sus cuellos.

Nunca podré realmente explicar que intentaba hacerle creer a ese hermoso pueblo tras cada una de mis batallas, al principio creía hacerlo por el bien común y la seguridad de mi pueblo, pero poco a poco la sangre que manchaba mis manos fue nublando mi sentido, ansias de batallas surgieron poco a poco, hambre de gloria, que todos gritaran mi nombre por encima del de mi padre, poco a poco dejo de ser por la gloría de Demacia, y paso a ser por mi propia vanidad, de mi deseo de sobrepasar estos cánticos del pasado, el deseo de que el nombre de Jarvan IV, fuese ahora grito de batalla…como si los anteriores a mi no fuese más que sombras ante mi alarmante ego.

Noxus se encargo de parar mi estupidez, tras haber sido capturado por el bastardo de Swain, fui a obligado rememorar la caída de mi batallón bajo la estratégica emboscada a manos de Swain y Urgot a fin de consumirme en la culpa, las torturas siempre con la rosa negra susurrando a mi oído y una frase que lentamente desgarraba mi ser, "¿Y la verdad donde se encuentra, Principe?", LeBlanc y sus cantos en valoran antiguo, poco a poco consumían mi ser.

El día de mi ejecución llego, con el la fanfarronería noxiana se desato, humillantemente me vistieron con la armadura roída que había llevado puesta en mi última batalla, cosa inusual dado que nunca habían logrado magullarla, armadura siempre reluciente.

Las cadenas impedían mi desplazamiento por lo que más humillante se tornaba mi andar siendo arrastrado por la abominación creada por Noxus, llamada Urgot, reí por lo bajo con su gutural y asquerosa voz resonante en los pasillos, poco a poco el alboroto de la sala principal se hizo más estruendoso, aclamaban por mi presencia, dispuestos a quebrantar mi voluntad, y doblar mi orgulloso, pero como siempre fanfarrón no doble mi quijada, aunque mi cuerpo estuviese cayendo en pedazos, moriría en pie y con la frente en alto, mirando al ejecutor.

Tan solo al entrar a la sala, vislumbre con pesadumbre que más que un juicio o ejecución parecía llevarse a cabo una celebración, en el tablao se cantaban y bailaban fandangos alrededor de la lustrosa picota, los famosos hermanos sangrientos hacían guardia en las escaleras que daban acceso a ella, Darius con su sangrienta armadura roja y su hacha de batalla colgada en su espalda y Draven presumiendo todo lo que hacía…tal como en las batallas al asesinar a un rival.

Este ultimo sonrió en mi dirección con vanidad y por lo bajo pude leer sus palabras, "Welcome to the League Of… Draven" (Lo deje en ingles porque se ve mejor), hizo girar sus hachas arrojadizas y agrando su sonrisa…ya conocía a mi ejecutor.

El proceso fue tan rápido que ni cuenta me di cuando ya me encontraba preso en la picota, con ambos hermanos a mi costado, frente a mí la población noxiana y más allá en un gran trono, se encontraba Boram Darkwill tan viejo y lleno de químicos como se dice entre grados de alcohol, los letales Du Couteau, Katarina y Talon a su costado y como no notar al desgraciado Sion, alejado de la multitud seguramente por su podredumbre muerta, aberración científica.

Y por supuesta… Jericho Swain, con su mirada clavada en mi analizando…seguramente calculando…jamás había enfrentado a un estratega tan temible, No me sorprendió escuchar a Swain hablar por encima de la voz de Boram, seguramente solo lo mantenían vivo para manejarlo como una marioneta y tener el control total de Noxus, pero sin levantar sospechas. Su discurso fue simple y sin mucho adorno, felicito a sus guerreros por una brava batalla, por su sacrificio y por el hecho de por fin se desharían del Rayo de Luz Demaciano.

Pronto los vítores se acallaron y la fachada de felicidad se ensombreció, aclamaban por mi sangre y Jericho no dudo en darle la voz al ejecutor, Draven presumiendo nuevamente de sus hazañas retraso mi hora, dándole así suficiente tiempo a LeBlanc se alzar la voz.

-**Príncipe, ¿Y donde se encuentra la verdad?- **el silencio reino puesto que eran contadas las ocasiones en las que la rosa negra, hacía acto de presencia y más aun, resaltar entre todos, bien sabido era que las sombras eran su hogar.

Si bien por osado…o la desesperación disimulada me llevo al borde de lo temerario, tensé todos mis músculos en busca de la fuerza que quería y un grito con suficiente ferocidad salió de mi garganta- **Si tanto quieres la verdad, la encontraras en la punta de mi lanza- **las risas de pueblo intentaron ocultar el temor que infundí en los más débiles, pero curiosa reacción de parte de LeBlanc, al desaparecer tras sonreírme.

**-Adelante Ejecutor- **Esta vez Boram Darkwill, alzo su deficiente voz seguido de un par de estornudos que pronto se convirtieron de tos desgarrante.

-**Como siempre…Draven lo hace todo- **grito socarrón el ejecutor mientras alzaba sus armas, y el brillo de las antorchas se reflejaron pero un inusual destello reflejado me hizo cerrar los ojos, seguido de una explosión que me arrojo a un lado de la sala.

**-¡POR DEMACIA!- **fue lo último que escuche antes de caer presa del agotamiento.

**FIN**

Vale, soy de escribir capítulos en un día, pero siempre son así de cortos, soy muy de leer los Reviews en busca de comentarios constructivos, tanto críticos como motivantes, así que en caso de gustarle por favor un comentario no hace mal, suelo dejar mis fics incompletos si no noto que a las personas les guste

¿El Fic de que tratara?

Básicamente de Jarvan IV, ¿Haciendo qué?...sus dos años fuera de demacia, ¿LeBlanc no lo había matado y lo había sustituido?, pues podría ser pero prefiero creer en otras hipótesis ya que Jarvan IV es mi personaje favorito, ¿Habrán otros personajes como POV? Lo más probable, tengo planeado escribir desde varios puntos de vistas.


	2. Pensamiento de un hombre impío

CAPITULO 1

Se volvió todo tan turbio y difuso que poco pude comprender de la situación al despertar, habían llamas por todos los rincones del palacio, mientras gritos desenfrenados de coraje por el estupor de la batalla se hacían eco, habían pasado varios minutos desde que mis ojos abrieron y sin entender la situación fui arrastrado del centro campal, poco a poco los atacante se fueron retrayendo junto a nosotros, aminorando la batalla en busca de escape, intentaba ver el rostro del guerrero que cargaba conmigo, siendo imposible debido a las grandes cortinas de polvo y humo que habían provocado, de algo estaba seguro Demacia era responsable de esto.

Con euforia los soldados demacianos iban saliendo por el gran agujero en el muro, protegiendo la retaguardia iban los escuderos, flechas llovían de los muros, pero las gruesas armaduras y escudos lograban salvar a la gran mayoría del daño.

El escape no era precisamente el más sutil, ni más planeado, pero carromatos en la salida de noxus fue eficiente para que los generales escaparan, entre ellos yo, mientras los demás soldados marchaban con la guardia en alto, curiosamente relajados dado que Noxus no parecía interesados en asediar al batallón demaciano.

-**¿Te encuentras bien Jarvan?- **la voz de aquel que había cargado conmigo por fin la pude diferenciar de entre los demás, la difusa niebla de guerra había desaparecido y ahora podía contemplar el rostro de mi antiguo aliado, compañero y amigo Garen Crownguard, A su lado, Luxana Crownguard, ambos parecían agotados casi tanto como me debería ver yo, recubiertos en fango y carbón, con rostros demacrados y vasos sanguíneos oculares resaltantes, una deslumbrante sonrisa adornaba sus rostros satisfechos con su labor.

-**Eso creo…-** mi voz parecía un poco más ronca de lo habitual, pero aun así con escuchar mis palabras sus cansados ojos parecían tomar una airé más de esperanza.

Aun en marcha, el escuadrón de asalta se unió con la caballeriza imperial, liderada por el General Xin Zhao, parecía igual de agotado que los Crownguard aunque no estaba con la mismas fachas.

-**Es un alivio que estés en buenas condiciones Principe-** Su voz cansado signo del esfuerzo hecho y claramente algo afectada por la edad, su mano en mi hombre me revitalizo un poco la confianza pero aun el cansancio me abrumaba que solo asentí en señal de agradecimiento, con los hombros pesados me recosté a espera de la partida hacia Demacia.

-**No olvides encontrar la verdad…Principe-** el helado susurro del viento, bailo en mis oídos erizando los bellos de mi cuello, sabía que me vigilaba…siempre lo haría…no podría verla pero sabía a ciencia cierta, que la maldad nunca deja escapar un objetivo y LeBlanc…era la rosa negra, maldad condensada.

La llegada a Demacia fue tan ostentosa como siempre, llena de griterío y escándalo, repleta de un bullicio descarado pero en el fondo sabia que solo era un consuelo para la realidad, el invencible había sido derrotado y los cientos de muertos que representan a su batallón habían muerto junto a su orgulloso, aquellos que por años había considerado amigos en vez de sequito, había perecido ¿Para qué?... Para ser olvidados como una pieza remplazada en un ajedrez, las familias dolidas de los guerreros caídos, añorando un milagro, esperando con ilusión la noticia de que habían sobrevivido entre los rehenes, cuando la dura realidad afloraba en sus mente al verme en tal estado, la confirmada muerte los destrozaba, lo sabía, no había nada que hacer…quizás honrar sus honorables muertes en sus tumbas o un monumento…pero como honrar una derrota en la que no tuvimos tiempo de idear un contraataque, no podría hacer eso.

Ser el único en volver, nunca había sido una situación para mi, y nunca me había plateado el afrontarla, la bienvenida de parte del pueblo, la cordial marcha en honor a los caídos, la primera cena con mi padre, El Rey. En ningún momento, pude dejar de atormentarme con los pesares, mi primer sueño fue un rememoramiento de la emboscada, ver los rostros sorprendidos de mi legión cayendo ante la premura desconcertante del ataque enemigo. El recuerdo causaba un enrome desasosiego, que con desenfreno irradiaba con ímpetu en los campos de entrenamiento, no fueron necesarios días de descanso, desde esa misma noche entendí que aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte para poder gobernar Demacia, un Rey debía ser impertérrito y no temblar ante nada, pero desde ese momento, las pesadillas implacables acaban conmigo noche tras noche, haciéndome deambular entre calles y bares, como un hombre impío y desolado, presa del alcohol.

Tras una de esas tantas noches en desvela, con un paso des sincronizado deambúlante por los callejones del reino, consciente de mi patético estado no podía dejar al pueblo el verme en tal situación.

-¿**Perdiste el rumbo, Príncipe?- **no fue precisamente una voz melódica la que resonó en mi mente, y tampoco una doncella reluciente la que danzaba por el asfalto, Si no la maldad condensada, una atractiva maldad, con su despampanante vestimenta que solo cubrían sus piernas y parte de su tórax mientras su abdomen desnudo tentaba al lujurioso a pecar con la oscuridad, en sus hombros una gabardina lo suficientemente larga para arrastras en su andar de un color purpura tan oscuro como su cabello, el labial brillante y resaltante gritaba sensualidad bajo la brillante luz nocturna, por curioso que sonara su diadema la hacía lucir más exótica y deseable que con normalidad, tus ojos picaros de color morado brillaban con desdén reflejando su mirada en la mía.

-**Tú…¿Qué haces acá?- **había algo de pánico en mi voz…pero no precisamente por mi seguridad…si no por la suya, siendo un alguien tan conocida en Noxus, gandulear por Demacia no era precisamente lo más recomendado

**-Cuando un cuervo se me sale del camino, siempre trato traerlo de vuelta…o por el contrario, mandarlo a encontrar su camino- **su sonrisa picara estremeció mis sentidos y no pude evitar erizarme con su tono seductor, la lujuria era claramente un arma de convencimiento muy poderoso y ella lo sabía.

FIN

Gracias a los dos que publicaron, de verdad que me gusto mucho leer eso, me tarde bastante escribiendo tan poco, porque no sabía como describir una batalla, probé varias veces pero opte por solo entrar y salir, quizás más adelante con más practica, describa una buena batalla, espero les guste, y dado que me iré de viaje, es seguro que venga con un segundo capitulo bastante extenso, hasta luego.


	3. Algunos disfrutan de las espinas

CAPITULO 2

Sus turbios pero a la vez hipnóticos ojos se cernían en mi mirada, como cuervo sobre su presa, sus palabras aun resonaban en mis oídos, mi labio tirito del escalofrío provocado por el mar de sensaciones que causaba la mera presencia de la rosa negra, intente erguirme para intentar suavizar la tensión que me carcomía, pero la desestabilizadora sensación causada por el alcohol no me permitió tal acción, a trompicones me desplace tras ella que elegantemente se alejaba en una danza que no reconocía, pero de algo podría estar seguro, Valoran tendría cientos de años sin saber de su existencia.

Las avenidas se veían más desoladas y oscuras que con normalidad, parecían de acuerdo con la voluntad de LeBlanc y asimilaban su esencia para esparcirla como suya propia, consumido por tentación me dispuse a seguirla, mientras ilusoriamente ella desaparecía y reaparecía frente a mis ojos, su voz ahora canturreando sonoramente un himno en lo que podría ser su lenguaje natal, el cual sinceramente, no lograba descifrar.

** -El mantener a todos alejados no es tan fácil como crees- **su voz sonó junto a mí, estremeciéndome el alma, aun podía visualizarla a metros de mi danzando y coreando, pero a su vez se encontraba junto a mí-**Ilusiones mi príncipe...a veces logran volverse, solidas- **su imagen se hacía difusa poco a poco para finalmente desaparecer ante mis ojos, y condensarse nuevamente en algún lugar cercano.

**-Esta brujería...¿La aprendiste en Noxus?- **con solo imaginar a un ejército de hombres desapareciendo y reapareciendo tras los muros, alejando a los guardias y solo apareciendo frente al rey...era impensable si quiera pensar en combatirlos, pero dado que no ha sucedido aun, he de pensar que no fue Noxus quien le permitió tales habilidades.

-**Perspicaz príncipe, como lo debes imaginar...no fue en Noxus que aprendí esto, los reinos de Valoran retornan de muchos años atrás, cuando había un poder absoluto, un solo imperio, un solo soberano- **Su voz escondía sus emociones pero en el fondo la euforia de recordar esos tiempos, la siniestra sonrisa que mostraba, a su vez denotaban esperanza y anhelo...quizás de revivir aquella época.**-Quizás no éramos el reino más justo...pero la paz y el progreso eran nuestra fortaleza- **el orgullo desbordaba en sus palabras, quizás ya no trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos, era muy patriótica con su nación **-Pero la ambición del humano siempre arruina todo...querían gobernarse a sí mismos- **el ambiente se tornaba más pesado a cada palabra y segundo que pasaba, poco a poco podría decir que se volvía más sofocante el estar junto a ella, la lujuria había dejado paso a la rabia **-Comenzaron las discusiones en contra del gobierno, las revoluciones y pronto la guerra-** la misteriosa mujer respiro profundamente y pronto se calmo, peino su cabello sensualmente con su dedos y poso su mirada con soberbia sobre mi -**Y así seguirá hasta que un nuevo poder absoluto reine por encima de todas- ** me veía con recelo y objetividad quizás analizándome, como si de un experimento me tratase-** y ahí es donde entras tú...Jarvan IV, necesito que busques la verdad en Valoran, un sucesor al antiguo reino...aquel que tenga el poder absoluto- **terminando su oración el silencio apático del lugar se volvió absoluto, no simplemente una enemiga publica de mi reino me estaba pidiendo un favor, sino que, me pedía que traicionara a mi pueblo, aquel por el que mis ancestros han luchado durante décadas solamente por un deseo egoísta de volver a reinar un mundo sin libertad, aquello por lo que Demacia ha sufrido por conseguir.

**-Ni en broma- **intente sonar lo más convincente que podía pero algo en mi interior me decía que quizás la búsqueda que planteaba la rosa negra era más sensata que lo que podía sonar mi propia causa.

**-Príncipe, quizás no seas el mejor estratega, posiblemente no eres el mejor luchador Demaciano, pero tu espíritu por la paz supera con creces a cualquier demaciano-**puede que sus palabras fuesen reales, pues bien sabido era que todas mis luchas estaban dedicadas a la causa, la libertad y paz de Demacia…o bueno, eso creía, últimamente me había vuelto soberbio y presumido, luchaba más por demostrar que era el mejor comandante y no por demostrar que Demacia tenía la suficiente capacidad de defenderse y proclamarse por encima de todas.**-Quizás la causa Demaciana…no sean tu destino, imagina lo mejor que sería el mundo si fuésemos una sola nación- **Nuevamente LeBlanc había cambiado su voz por una más seductora, ahora acompañadas de suaves caricias en mis brazos, quizás por parte de uno de sus clones.-**Imagina lo agradecido que estaría la humanidad contigo, por librarlas de tanta guerra- **la burocracia racional de LeBlanc poco a poco se dejaba de lado mientras sus caricias volvían más frenético mi ritmo cardíaco, quizás más que hechizado estaba atraído por la sensualidad infinita de su ser-**Tantas muertes dejadas de lados, y un solo rey con que resuelva las diferencias- **pronto sus delicados dedos se acercaron a mi pecho y en semi circunferencia rozaban mi piel, sus carnosos labios se cernían para mi deleite sobre mi piel. Sabía que la hechicera oscura de Noxus aparentaba muchísimo menos edad de lo que realmente tenia, siendo que su juventud se llevó acabo, cuando el primer Jarvan era apenas un soldado de Valoran.

Pero su físico no solo estaba cargado de una eterna juventud, sino también de una sensualidad que pocos hombres podrían resistir, al sentir sus labios torturando mi ser desde el cuello, mi poca voluntad se fue abajo, mis manos temblorosas con desesperación palpaban sus curvas en busca de un engaño, pero el contacto directo con su suave piel, volvía escombros mi cordura, pronto un beso torpe de mi parte fue correspondido con delicadeza por parte de ella, nuestros labios se engulleron en un sinfín de movimientos carnales, oscurecidos por la pasión nuestros pasos parecían ilusiones entre los pasillos del castillo, tras nosotros se cerraban las puertas y apagaban las antorchas y linternas, escondiendo nuestro descabellado pero caluroso desvelo.

El suelo de mi habitación pronto se vio ocupado por mis desgastadas, sucias y estorbosas prendas, seguido de la ya de por si poca vestimenta de la señorita que sabía cómo deshacer mi voluntad.

Por un segundo tuve control de mis acciones y detuve el suceso de acciones descontroladas, pero poco duro al ver la mirada deseosa y desconcertada de la chica, nuevamente unimos nuestros labios, mientras que con seguramente la brusquedad suficiente para romper la porcelana, la terminaba de desprender de los ahora inservibles jirones de ropa, con clase sus manos bajaron por mi abdomen dirigiéndose sin duda a mi entrepierna, los segundos pasaban y la calentura en mi cuerpo me abducía a un frenesís lujurioso, que entre caricias y roses se volvieron las únicas cosas entendibles en mi cabeza, el vicio por probar su piel se vio aumentado al primero bocado, besos y lamidas fueron mis acciones en su cuello, lentamente bajando con apuro desconcertante hacia sus pechos, sumido en la atmósfera los minutos pasaban y el deseo se intensificaba, no es prudente detallar lo siguiente, solo decir que mil sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo, y seguramente para ella igual, gemidos de placer y deseo aullaban en su boca, mientras sus uñas escarbaban en mi espalda intensificando aun más el deseo, el vaivén de mis caderas solo volvían más impudicia mi mente, y sus alaridos hacían mis deseos más lascivos, con fervor la eyaculación llego y con ella el desgaste atontado de mis sentidos, los brazos sudados de ella recorrían mi espalda, ya sin deseo si para confortar, un canto empezó a sonar de sus labios relajando la tensión, con sutileza me levante de su cuerpo pero sin alejarme demasiado de su cuerpo, tortuosamente removí las cortinas de la ventana asombrándome por recibir la luz solar en mi cara, lo que minutos habían parecido toda la noche había durado.

**-Es hora de irme Príncipe, espero medite lo que dije- **su voz parecía esfumarse y al voltear colabore eso, al no encontrarla en la cama, simplemente mis ropajes esparcidos por la habitación y una fresca rosa negra invadiendo el lado desocupado de la cama.

**Fin.**

**N/A: No es precisamente un capitulo largo, pero me costo realmente porque no estoy acostumbrado a escribir Lemon, pero había una lectora que había pedido mucho eso, Naoki e.é espero lo aprecies e.e, gracias al User que dejo Review no se el nombre porque lo leí desde el teléfono y como no esta registrado no me da nombre.**

**Espero les guste, y con 5 comentarios haré el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces.**


End file.
